INVISIBLE
by Mslyth
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien que odias, y que sabes que te odia, quisieras hacerte invisible...
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes son de JKR y que yo sepa mis iniciales no son esas... ¿dudas?

INVISIBLE

JP/LE

*************************************************************************

Las brazas saltaban formando figuras extrañas conforme los maderos en el interior de la chimenea se iban consumiendo, la noche era demasiado fría, considerando que estaban a mitad del mes de diciembre, el día de navidad para ser precisos y a las 3:50 de la mañana.

Un par de avellanas estaban concentradas en la tela fría que reposaba en las manos de su dueño, tan suave y delgada que parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a deslizarse por sus manos para formar un charco en el suelo, sabía perfectamente lo que era, una capa invisible, que su padre, sabiendo las  costumbres traviesas que adolecía le había enviado como regalo navideño, pero al verla lo primero que se le vino a la mente  no fue precisamente teñirle el pelo de rojo a algún compañero o sacarle cola a un profesor, no, claro que no, su mirada entre triste y pensativa se dirijo al dormitorio de chicas de 5° curso de gryffindor.
    
    Ojalá hubiera
    
    Una pintura para hacer
    
    Que no me vieras
    
    Y así pasar juntito a ti 
    
    La noche entera
    
    Besando sin parar 
    
    Tu piel de seda

Muy despacio, casi deslizándose subió las pocas escaleras , para llegar a una puerta  de caoba tallada finamente, giró la perilla muy despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido , se dirigió a la cama junto a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de ella con delicadeza, como si fueran a desmoronarse con solo tocarlas, se sabía inmune, invisible, nadie con capacidades normales podía saber que estaba parado allí, junto a ella, se sentó en la mullida cama con sabanas rojas  y acarició su pelo, rojo como la sangre, que , así, en esa oscuridad abrasadora, se confundía con el color de las sabanas , acariciándolo con una ternura infinita, demostrando que los insultos que de día intercambiaban no eran mas que una mascara para ocultar su cobardía y su miedo, y decir lo que realmente sentía por ella , la sintió revolverse bajo las sabanas, como intentando abrigarse mas, debió pensar que el aire se coló por un hueco de la ventana, tan hermosa, perfecta , irreverentemente perfecta hasta el grado de haber traspasado su armadura y demostrado que tenía corazón, y no solo un músculo bombeando sangre.
    
    Para que creas...
    
    Que es el aire el que se cuela     
    
    Por tu cama        
    
    O me confundas con la brisa     
    
    En tu cara     
    
    Mientras que te acaricio yo quisiera
    
    Daba gracias al frío escudo de tela que cubría su cuerpo, y lo hacía invisible al ojo humano, por poder así traspasar la puerta de su orgullo, y demostrar su amor por esa chica caprichuda de tiernos ojos fríos que dormía en su cama como si nadie mas estuviera en ella, sabía que no podía quererlo, eran demasiado iguales para ser compatibles, eran como 2 gotas de agua, la diferencia entre ellos era que ella era toda perfección y el , solo era  alguien que le tenía unos celos tremendos  por ser mejor, que luchaba cada día por superarla y dejarla en mal, nunca lo lograba, y mas de una vez había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, pero al final ver aquellos ojos tristes y preocupados terminaban por derrotarlo, a la vez quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y hacer así que ella lo quisiera  que se rindiera a todo aquello que el sabía había surgido entre los dos y terminar como el había soñado.
    
    Invisible
    
    Para agarrarte mas dormida
    
    Que despierta
    
    Y amarte toda de los pies
    
    A la cabeza
    
    Pero soñar no sirve
    
    Porque eres un sueño
    
    Un sueño imposible
    
    Esos sueños eran lo que lo mantenían con cordura, lo que hacía que aguantara el dolor de ver como le sonreía a otros y hablaba con ellos como si nada, y con el solamente podía insultar, despotricar y vociferar,  soñaba con la hora que lo besara con amor,  que le susurrara al oído un te amo,  pero estaba olvidando lo inútil que es soñar daba falsas esperanzas y después el golpe dolía mas, por eso prefería hacerse invisible y soñar, seguir soñando , entrar de nuevo furtivamente en su habitación y estar así con ella, acariciando su piel comparada con una suave tela, desvariar es inútil.
    
    Por eso sigo       
    
    Imaginándome esta loca 
    
    Fantasía
    
    Soñando con la hora 
    
    En que seas mia    
    
    Y si acaso no llega
    
    Yo quisiera
    
    Hacerme el invisible
    
    Para poder un día traspasar 
    
    Tu puerta
    
    Y a fuerza de mi amor hacer
    
    Que tú me quieras
    
    Hasta que te me rindas

Solo así podía amarla, dormida, en secreto, sin ser visto, , soñando que algún día podría ser suya , que podría amarlo como el a ella, , de nuevo esos sueños, esos sueños que no hacían mas que subirlo hasta lo mas alto del cielo y luego tirarlo hasta el infierno mas profundo al ver el par de puñales que le clavaba a diario cuando lo miraba, eran solo sueños, sueños imposibles, se levantó con cuidado de no ser brusco  y mover la cama, salio de el dosel y girando de nuevo la perilla  salió de la habitación y recargándose en la puerta pensó:

-"hacerme el invisible"

Invisible
    
    Para agarrarte mas dormida
    
    Que despierta
    
    Y amarte toda de los pies
    
    A la cabeza
    
    Pero soñar no sirve
    
    Porque eres un sueño
    
    Un sueño imposible


	2. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola  
  
Antes que nada este capitulo no es un capitulo.....¿razón? el fic es un one- shot, de verdad no me gustaría continuarlo, la razón porque lo hice fue que me gusta la canción, pero no es que sea exactamente aficionada de la pareja, pero bueno gracias por sus rev. De todas maneras.  
  
Magg(serp4ever) 


End file.
